Uzhir
￼Uzhir(also spelled Ujir/Wuzir, Kor. 우지르) was a werewolf warrior who served Maduke. Appearance Uzhir was an individual with a dark brown skin tone and a Herculean build. He had a prominent scar on the left side of his forehead. He had long brown hair secured on a high ponytail. Personality Uzhir was a cold and calculated person. He thought it was a matter of fact that the weak among their clan are being used as fodder for the physical enhancement technology. Despite this, he prided himself as a warrior. He displayed unwavering loyalty towards Maduke till the very end. Background Uzhir was sent along with three other warriors to hunt down Kentas who had escaped after destroying the labs in the werewolf castle. Plot Overview Uzhir and his crew members corner Kentas shortly after he parts ways with M-21. When Kentas tells them that dozens of werewolves were sacrificed in the labs, to his horror, Uzhir casually remarks that he had expected a higher death toll. Kentas attacks them on learning that they had recently dispatched henchmen to gather more subjects. Uzhir confesses that he wanted to fight Kentas for a long time because of his sanctimonious ideals about the pride of their clan and fights him. Kentas is at a disadvantage because his body is far from its normal state. However, Gayare interferes and seeks Uzhir's permission to fight Kentas. After witnessing Kentas holding out against Gayare, Uzhir is impressed and gives him credit. He counsels Gayare to exercise restrain when the latter is enraged by Ignes' presence and at the same time, tells the Noble to stay out their affairs. Uzhir resumes fighting Kentas after Gayare is killed and overpowers him. Before he can deliver a fatal blow, Muzaka arrives along with Rai. Kentas deduces that Rai has come to rescue M-21 and urshers him to the labs. Uzhir identifies Rai as the Noblesse after he subjects of the warriors to excruciating pain by merely glaring at him. Rai continues his search as Muzaka confronts Uzhir's crew. Within no time, a battle breaks out. Uzhir expresses his confidence that although Muzaka led them in the past, they will succeed in defeating him because of the new power, but admits that they will need to gang up against him. Uzhir fairs better than his companions and outlasts them, but is no match for the former werewolf Lord. Powers & Abilities Unlike his companions, Uzhir was close to a True Warrior in terms of power from the start.Chapter 432 He was proficient in hand-to-hand combat and capable of producing energy beams to target his enemies. Transformation Uzhir used his transformation ability to amplify his physical powers during battle. Enhanced Transformation As a result of physical enhancements, Uzhir was able to transform even further. This transformation drastically increased his physical abilities and overall power. Aura Manipulation His ultimate skill manifested as a gigantic, wolf-shaped mass of aura. He used this as a last recourse against Muzaka. Battles *Kentas vs Gayare *Muzaka vs Werewolf Warriors References Navigation Category:Werewolves Category:Modified Werewolf Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Characters